


A (very) Charlie Brown Christmas

by Sdktrs12



Series: You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch [2]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Christmas Party, F/M, Fluff, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sdktrs12/pseuds/Sdktrs12
Summary: “What isthis?”Rio looks up from where he’s seated behind his desk, taking Beth in, who leans against the doorjamb on the other side of the large office space from him.She thinks for a minute she might have to clarify just what it is she’s referring to, but then he’s following her sightline and he rolls his eyes as he drops his pen, settling back in his chair with his hands folded in front of him.“Looks like a Christmas tree.” He answers glibly, rolling his shoulders back as she steps further into the office and Beth scoffs.“This isnota Christmas tree.” She laments as she gets closer to the desk, holding out one of the glasses currently occupying her hands to him, which he takes with a small nod before settling back into his chair. Her fingers come out to poke at the blue blanket that’s wrapped around the base of the small pathetic (supposed) tree, that’s currently sitting atop the desk. “You really are the grinch.”- AKA - A Brio Christmas party (but like, barely)
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047409
Comments: 18
Kudos: 81





	A (very) Charlie Brown Christmas

“What is _this_?” 

Rio looks up from where he’s seated behind his desk, taking Beth in, who leans against the doorjamb on the other side of the large office space from him. 

She thinks for a minute she might have to clarify just what it is she’s referring to, but then he’s following her sightline and he rolls his eyes as he drops his pen, settling back in his chair with his hands folded in front of him. 

“Looks like a Christmas tree.” He answers glibly, rolling his shoulders back as she steps further into the office and Beth scoffs. 

“This is _not_ a Christmas tree.” She laments as she gets closer to the desk, holding out one of the glasses currently occupying her hands to him, which he takes with a small nod before settling back into his chair. Her fingers come out to poke at the blue blanket that’s wrapped around the base of the small pathetic ( _supposed_ ) tree, that’s currently sitting atop the desk. “You really are the grinch.” 

“I didn’t pick it out.” He says, voice strained as he brings his free hand up to scrub over his face, like this is not the kind of conversation he wants to have with her right now. 

“Well then who—” She cuts herself off as her eyes widen slightly, remembering the last time she was here at the bar. “Oh my god, did Mick decorate your office?” Her voice raises an octave at the end in her excitement as she quickly glances around the room, trying to spot any other decorations. 

“Why are you here, Elizabeth?” He leans forward, not even bothering to hide the annoyance in his voice but Beth doesn’t even let it phase her. 

“Let me guess, you stopped him before he could add anything else?” She surmises, ignoring his question, a little disappointed at the lack of other decorations—nary a string of lights, or a garland of mistletoe, in sight. “And you’re in here, working, while there is a party going on out there. Maybe I was wrong. You’re not the grinch. You’re Scrooge.” 

“Elizabeth—” 

“I can’t believe he brought you a Charlie Brown Christmas tree. That was very brave of him.” She continues on, bringing the glass she’s been holding loosely by her side up to her mouth and taking a long drink. 

She’d originally stopped by the bar to drop some paperwork off with Mick, unaware it was closed for the staff’s Christmas party. 

She’d been slightly offended Rio hadn’t thought to inform her of it, and then quietly pleased when Mick had suggested she stay for a drink. 

Beth’s still not sure if the suggestion was made in the spirit of the holiday or to spite Rio. 

She was happy to accept under either circumstance. 

“He knows it’s the only one I won’t throw in the trash.” 

“Why?” Beth asks, fingers gliding over the smooth surface of the singular bulb hanging off a straining tree branch. 

“It's Marcus’ favorite Christmas movie.” Rio answers with a shrug, leaning forward to set his glass down and then drop an elbow onto the desk. 

“That’s...oddly sweet.” 

“So, I see you decided to join the party.” He observes, picking his pen back up to point at her drink and then going right back to scribbling whatever indecipherable jargon onto the stack of papers in front of him. 

“Oh, you know me. I put it on your tab.” She says jovially, holding it up in mock cheers before taking a drink. 

He laughs then, eyes crinkling up, shiny and warm with mirth, and Beth grins even as she looks away, still unused to this...this side of him. 

Of them. 

This easy-uneasy partnership they’ve kind of...fallen into. 

It’s not all been smooth sails but it’s nowhere near as challenging as it used to be—back when he’d first risen from the dead. 

They’re less likely to snap at each other, more likely to fall into an agreeable banter to head off any tension. 

Well, most of the time anyway. 

“Why aren’t you out there?” She asks, leaning back onto the desk and his eyes narrow as they take in the way her skirt rides up with the movement. 

And she’s hit with the sudden flashback of him trying to get her up on the desk at Boland Motors—and underneath him. 

Beth shifts, the urge to slide right back off the desk incredibly overwhelming, but the challenge in his eyes when they meet hers is... 

Well, it’s not like she’s ever backed down before, so why start now? 

“I don’t know ma, kinda like it in here.” He says and it takes Beth a minute to remember that she’d actually asked a question to warrant that response and she looks away, bringing her drink back up to her lips to stall for time, because she can't even begin to fathom how to respond to that. 

The music from the main bar area drifts back through the open office door in the quiet that follows and Beth cocks her head to the side, eyes squinting as she tries to place the song that’s playing... 

S’from the bar.” Rio says and Beth turns to look at him, eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he grabs his glass, settling back into his chair as he adds, “Date night with your—ex. Bathroom break. Ringing any bells, sweetheart?” 

Beth flushes, the memory at Boland Motors giving way to— 

_God_ , will there ever be a point in time that that particular memory doesn’t invade every single one of her senses, making her feel like she’s right back in that bathroom, the touch of his hand on her thigh and the taste of bourbon still in her mouth—before being replaced by the taste of _him_. 

“Speaking of _dates._ ” Beth starts, clearing her throat a little as she shifts on the desk, flexing her ankle before crossing it over the other and when she looks back at him, he’s watching the movement like a hawk, mouth slightly open and— 

Jesus. 

“Speaking of dates,” She repeats, louder this time, and his eyes finally snap back up to hers, “how was yours...from the other night?” 

And she would regret the question as soon as it leaves her lips, because the look that crosses his face is nothing short of mischievous, grin sharp and a bit mean around the edges, indicating just how much of a pain in the ass he‘s going to be about answering—but she’s just too curious to care right now. 

He brings his glass up to his lips, taking a long drink before he answers and Beth rolls her eyes. She should just leave now, she doesn’t know why she’s still in here, he’s just going to be an asshole— 

“Why you askin, darlin’? Jealous?” 

And there it is. 

His low, slow drawl sends a shiver down her spine that she actively ignores as she rolls her eyes again, exasperation in her voice when she says his name. 

He chuckles, taking another drink and she mirrors him, realizing at the same time she does that they’re already running low, and she opens her mouth to offer to grab them some refills, but he gives an almost imperceptible shake of his head as he reaches for the phone on his desk. 

And the next thing she knows, he’s apparently called up to the front for a whole damn bottle, because one of the bartenders, followed closely by Mick, is delivering a fresh fifth of their best bourbon not too long after. 

They’re both quick to invite Mick to join, who just as quickly turns them down, mumbling about how neither one of them could pay him enough as he walks out the door, closing it firmly shut behind him. 

Beth leaves the desk to wander around the office, taking in the random décor and pictures as she goes. She’s only glanced in a few times, never actually stayed long enough to really explore. 

There’s a set of black and white architecture prints that she stops in front of and examines, head cocking to the side as she studies the crisp lines and sharp angles in each one. 

“How bout yours?” 

Beth startles a little, Rio’s voice pulling her from the pictures and behind her, where he’s standing up from behind his desk, topping off his glass and then her own where she’d left it behind, before bringing both over to her. He hands hers off and she squints at him, her confusion at his sudden question obvious. 

“Your date.” He clarifies and it’s Beth’s turn at a sharkish grin, voice teasing when she asks, “Why, jealous?” 

“Curious.” He corrects, grinning back at her and it pulls at something in her chest—the almost affectionate warmth there. 

And when had _that_ happened? 

“You tell me yours and I’ll tell you mine.” She offers, moving away from him and over to the couch, trying to put some distance between them, but instead of settling back into his place at his desk, he joins her on the couch. 

And just— 

Okay, fine. 

She can deal. 

“Nuh.” 

Beth huffs out a disbelieving laugh at that. “Seriously?” 

“Seriously.” 

“So, let me guess. It was someone from the bar? Chelsea or Kylie or whoever. And you ended up at some club that you're getting _way_ too old for—” 

“I don’t mix business with pleasure.” 

She bites back a smile, glancing away with a raise of her eyebrows as she hums into her drink. 

“Aight, lemme guess. _You_ got set up with some wonderbread PTA dad who tol’ lame jokes all night and gave you a real gentlemanly kiss on the cheek when he dropped you off.” 

And—god, how was he always spot on with these things? She’s half tempted to ask him if he’s been spying on her again, but that stupid smug smirk is firmly in place, and she’d rather wipe it off instead. 

“He actually wasn’t that much of a gentleman and he gave me a lot more than a kiss on the cheek.” Beth says demurely, nose in the air as she smoothes a hand down the front of her skirt, fingers grazing over the bare skin at the hem. 

“Oh yeah?” There’s that challenge in his eyes again, along with that affectionate amusement and Beth’s already spinning a story in her head, a little dizzy from the alcohol and...him. 

“Well, if you must know—” 

“Oh, I must.” 

“He was a _very_ good kisser...among other things.” 

Rio huffs out a laugh, glancing away briefly as he licks his lips and Beth can’t tear her eyes away from him and the way he shifts closer to her, the way his fingers tighten around his glass. 

“Yeah, mama? He do that thing you like? That thing you was always beggin’ me for?” He’s so close now, invading her space and all her senses, and she can feel herself leaning into him, unable to stop herself. 

She nods her head slowly, licking her lips and his gaze drops down to her mouth and hers does the same, watching his as she says, “He does it even better.” 

His jaw rocks, tongue running across his teeth before poking at the inside of his cheek, and she can tell he’s annoyed, even though they both know she’s lying. 

He inhales softly, lips parting, but before he can say anything there’s a knock at the office door and Beth pulls away from him, eyes darting over to the door. 

He’s still looking at her though, doesn’t move an inch until there’s another knock, more persistent this time, and then he’s letting out an irritated sigh before he stands and goes to answer it. 

Beth stands as well, walking back over to the desk, trying to clear her head. 

She hears a hushed female voice mixing with Rio’s and takes another drink from her glass, finishing it off and then setting it down on his desk. 

A second later she hears the door close and she turns around, watching as Rio approaches her slowly. 

“Gotta take care of a thing up front.” He explains and Beth nods quietly. “You never told me why you were here.” He points out and she just nods quietly again and a smile tugs at his lips. 

She doesn’t stick around, instead opting to go home, the alcohol mixed with the exhilaration from their little game thrumming through her veins, intoxicating—making her feel like it might be too dangerous to be around him right now. 

The next morning when she heads into work, she’s just stepped through the front doors, when she's stopped by their new secretary Rachel, who has a stack of papers to hand off to her. 

“Oh, and cute tree!” Rachel says when they’re done talking and she’s walking away and Beth is momentarily confused before she reaches her office and sees— 

The Charlie Brown Christmas tree, complete with blue blanket, perched atop her desk. 


End file.
